


Kakashi Gets What Kakashi Wants

by Gaybacon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actual plot, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Romance, Boy Romance, Boy Wants A Boyfriend, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Humor, I don't know how to use tags yet, Kakashi Still Somehow Wears A Mask, M/M, Male Homosexuality, MalexMale, NSFW, Puberty Is Strange, Smut, non-crossover, read to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybacon/pseuds/Gaybacon
Summary: Ight kids this hasn't been posted on FF yet even if that's the original site I started this story at so keep it hush hush... *Gives you that Lenny face* anyway enjoy since this chapter has been ready to post for a while





	1. Kakashi

Kakashi had been crushing on Obito for the longest time, but now he had a way to be somewhat "with him" wherever he went. One of his female friends at school had given him Obito's phone number.

Obito and Kakashi had known each other for the longest time but their friendship only took place at school. Other than that they wouldn't talk to each other outside class. Usually their interactions wouldn't go past greetings or sometimes they wouldn't even greet each other.

This kind of bummed Kakashi out because he wanted to become closer to Obito. He loved Obito from afar; always hiding in the shadows – if that makes sense…

Now that he had Obito's phone number he would try to woo him, or at least become good enough friends with him that he could openly flirt with him without getting shot down, or something like that.

Kakashi took out his phone from his back pocket and searched through his contacts, when he reached the "Obito" name, he clicked on it and selected text messages, he thought of all the things that could go wrong, then panicked, got over his "panic attack", and decided to start a conversation.

**Kakashi: Hey**

**Sent 8:37 pm**

**Obito: Who's this?**

**Received 8:38 pm**

**Kakashi: I know you but you don't know me**

**Sent 8:39 pm**

He tried to use a funny approach.

**Obito: Should I be worried?**

**Received 8:40**

**Kakashi: Maybe….?**

**Sent 8:41**

**Obito: I'm going to stop texting you now…**

**Received 8:42**

**Kakashi: Wait!**

**Sent 8:43**

**Obito: What?**

**Received 8:44**

**Kakashi: Did we have homework?**

**Sent 8:45**

**Obito: Huh?**

**Received 8:46**

**Kakashi: Cuz like I don't remember**

**Sent 8:47**

**Obito: What's going on….?**

**Received 8:48**

**Kakashi: I don't know you tell me**

**Sent 8:49**

**Obito: Can you tell me who you are now?**

**Received 8:50**

**Kakashi: Only if you tell me who you are**

**Sent 8:51**

**Obito: You don't know who I am?**

**Received 8:52**

**Kakashi: No**

**Sent 8:53**

**Obito: Oh**

**Received 8:54**

**Kakashi: I was just texting random numbers**

**Sent 8:55**

**Obito: Really?**

**Received 8:56**

**Kakashi: No**

**Sent 8:57**

**Obito: -_-**

**Received 8:58**

**Kakashi: What?**

**Sent 8:59**

**Obito: So who are you?**

**Received 9:00**

**Kakashi: Kakashi**

**Sent 9:01**

**Obito: Is it actually you?**

**Received 9:02**

**Kakashi: No**

**Sent 9:03**

**Obito: Oh**

**Received 9:04**

**Kakashi: Just kidding**

**Sent 9:05**

**Obito: -_-**

**Received 9:06**

**Kakashi: XD**

**Sent 9:07**

**Obito: …**

**Received 9:08**

**Kakashi: That face though XD**

**Sent 9:09**

**Obito: I know, isn't it sexy?**

**Received 9:10**

**Kakashi: …..**

**Sent 9:11**

**Obito: XD**

**Received 9:12**

**Kakashi: Whatever**

**Sent 9:13**

**Obito: So wyd**

**Received 9:14**

**Kakashi: Jerking off**

**Sent 9:15**

**Obito: ….**

**Received 9:16**

**Kakashi: What?**

**Sent 9:17**

**Obito: Are you really?**

**Received 9:18**

**Kakashi: No**

**Sent 9:19**

**Obito: Ok**

**Received 9:20**

**Kakashi: Yeah, wbu**

**Sent 9:21**

**Obito: Fighting a dragon**

**Received 9:22**

**Kakashi: What kind of dragon**

**Sent 9:23**

**Obito: One with wings**

**Received 9:24**

**Kakashi: _-_**

**Sent 9:25**

**Obito: Ye**

**Received 9:26**

**Kakashi: Psssst**

**Sent 9:27**

**Obito: What**

**Received 9:28**

**Kakashi: Can you help me?**

**Sent 9:29**

**Obito: With what?**

**Received 9:30**

**Kakashi: I need to get a life**

**Sent 9:31**

**Obito: :'(**

**Received 9:32**

**Kakashi: What?**

**Sent 9:33**

**Obito: I don't have a life, how am I supposed to help you get one?**

**Received 9:34**

**Kakashi: Oh**

**Sent 9:35**

**Obito: *cries***

**Received 9:36**

**Kakashi: Whatever**

**Sent 9:37**

**Obito: Meanie *pouts***

**Received 9:38**

**Kakashi: I'm bored**

**Sent 9:39**

**Obito: Same**

**Received 9:40**

**Kakashi: No you can't be the same**

**Sent 9:41**

**Obito: Why are you texting me?**

**Received 9:42**

**Kakashi: …..Wait**

**Sent 9:43**

**Obito: What?**

**Received 9:44**

**Kakashi: …If you're here, and I'm here….. Then, who's flying this plane?!**

**Sent 9:45**

**Obito: *face-plants***

**Received 9:46**

**Kakashi: aw crap, he passed out, now it's up to me to fly us to safety**

**Sent 9:47**

**Obito: …**

**Received 9:48**

**Kakashi: oh no, the engine died!**

**Sent 9:49**

**Obito: this is why you have no friends….**

**Received 9:50**

**Kakashi: that's not nice *pouts***

**Sent 9:51**

**Obito: your face isn't nice**

**Received 9:52**

**Kakashi: whatever**

**Sent 9:53**

**Obito: bye**

**Received 9:54**

**Kakashi: bye, love you!**

**Sent 9:55**

**Obito: EW, whatever**

**Received 9:56**

**Kakashi: byeeeeee!**

**Sent 9:57**

**Obito: see u at school?**

**Received 9:58**

**Kakashi: ye**

**Sent 9:59**

**Obito: ok, bye loser**

**Received 10:00**

**Kakashi: aw, I feel beloved!**

**Sent 10:00**

Kakashi pressed the off button on his phone and threw the small device oh his bed.

Kakashi was ecstatic; the conversation between him and Obito had been great. They even played around as if they would always talk that way. He had always wanted to talk freely like that with Obito but was afraid that he might get annoyed by him. Apparently they were closer than he had originally thought because only good friends could be mean to each other and not get offended.

It had been a long day at school and Kakashi was tired, he decided he was going to sleep. He took out sweat a pair of sweat pants, boxers, and a towel. He took his phone with him as he headed to his restroom.

When he got to the restroom, he opened the door and walked in; he closed the door behind him and locked it. He plugged his phone onto the stereo – yes he has a stereo in his bathroom, why? Well he likes to listen to his music as he takes his showers – and put on his music, he set it to shuffle all the songs.

He turned on the shower; he tested the water with his fingers checking if it was hot enough to go in. When he deemed that the water was hot enough to go in he took his hand out from under the spray.

As soon as he took of his shoes the song "Poker face" started playing.

**======== (A.N. If you got the song play it and put it on repeating, cuz it may take a while~) ========**

_**I wanna hold them like they do in Texas plays** _

He stripped out of his cloths. He started by taking off his socks, he unzipped his pants, ripped his shirt off his torso and threw it in the dirty cloths basket, then he wiggled out of his pants, took off his mask, and finally pulled off his boxers.

_**Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)** _

He changed the setting from shuffle to repeat on his phone – he felt in the mood for dancing as he showered; he looked at his reflection in the mirror for a second before he stepped into the shower. He liked not wearing his mask at home.

_**Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start** _

The water was really hot, just like he liked it.

_**And after he's been hooked ill play the one that's on his heart** _

Some people would probably argue that it might be scalding, but he just liked it that way.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh** _

He stayed under the spray motionless as he remembered the events from earlier in the day; he smiled at himself as he remembered the conversation he had with Obito.

_**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got** _

He grabbed his bar of soap – it was mint scented – and with his other hand he grabbed his body scrub, he dampened the body scrub with the spray of shower and rubbed the bar of soap on it until soapsuds and spume formed from the friction.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh** _

He scrubbed his chest, he liked how his muscles flexed under his skin with every movement he made; he was proud of his body, he had earned those muscles. Whenever he had the time he would work out until he couldn't anymore.

_**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got** _

As he scrubbed his body he thought if Obito would like his body.

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

He shook his head, he didn't want to be thinking like that; he continued to wash his body, he moved lower from scrubbing his chest to his stomach.

_**(She's got me like nobody)** _

His abdomen was rock hard, he remembered all that time he had spent working on his physique. He was well built, but also lean.

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

He started scrubbing his arms, he wanted to take his time in the shower but he remembered that if he took too long the hot water would run out.

_**(She's gonna let nobody)** _

He moved from scrubbing his arms to his back, he moved the scrub in circular motions; he wanted to scrub his skin raw to get rid of all the dirt and sweat it had collected through the day. He moved onto his lower back and he could feel his muscles tense with every motion he made as he lathered his body with the mint scented soap.

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

He scrubbed his mid-section until he was sure he was thoroughly clean, he moved under the spray to rinse off the suds that had collected on his skin. He cleansed his body from the remaining soap with his hands.

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

He rinsed his body under the stream of water, with every caress of his fingers on his body he felt his body heat up more, and more. It wasn't the hot water. That's what he hated about being a teen, stupid puberty calling on to him, asking him to full fill his "needs". He stayed motionless under the mist hoping that the feeling would go away. Involuntarily he became hard.

_**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be** _

It persisted and he knew he couldn't make it go away, and soon if he didn't take care of it, it would start to ache. He moved his hand onto his stomach and slowly moved south, he touched his hipbones and kept moving until he reached his destination, he shivered from the contact.

_**A little gambling if fun when you're with me (I love it)** _

As he pleasured himself his mind drifted into envisioning a different situation.

_**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun** _

_His hand was replaced by Obito's. Obito had pushed him against the shower's wall and he was strapped between the wall and Obito's body. He didn't mind the position at all. Obito's arm was next to his head for support as he stroked Kakashi. He leaned down and started kissing the crevice of Kakashi's neck. He licked Kakashi causing him to shiver, Obito smirked and stepped back halting his movements from Kakashi's neck but never removing his hand. Kakashi whimpered from the sudden halt. Obito looked at Kakashi up and down. Kakashi's flesh was flushed and his chest was rising and falling, his hair was stuck to different places of his face due to him being under the shower's spray. Obito spoke,_

_**And baby when its love, if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun** _

" _Kakashi, how long have you loved me?"_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh** _

_Kakashi's breaths were ragged; he was lost in Obito's velvety voice. All he managed to say was "since I first saw you."_

_**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got** _

_The answer had satisfied Obito, he started moving his hand once again but at a slower pace, teasing Kakashi as he looked into his eyes. Kakashi tried to look at him but couldn't hold his gaze; he was embarrassed at how good Obito was making him feel. He shifted his gaze from the lust filled orbs onto the shower's floor and his skin flushed a darker shade of red._

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh** _

" _Kakashi let me see you." His voice was husky and laced with lust. Kakashi couldn't deny Obito's request no matter how embarrassed he was; he slowly shifted his gaze from the shower's tiles to Obito's eyes._

_**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got** _

_Obito removed his hand from the shower's wall and grasped Kakashi's chin. He gave him a soft kiss, and after a couple of seconds Obito decided to deepen it, he nipped Kakashi's lower lip and when the other gasped he plunged his tongue into the moist cavern. He explored the orifice tasting Kakashi until he was reminded of his need for oxygen._

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

_When he separated from Kakashi, Kakashi could see Obito's erection and felt the need to help him with it since Obito was the one assisting him with his needs._

_**(She's got me like nobody)** _

" _Obito I need to feel you inside me, please."_

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

_Obito's eyes widened; he was surprised, he seemed taken aback by Kakashi's statement. After a second his expression changed and he removed his hand from Kakashi's manhood and flipped him so now he was facing the wall. He whispered into Kakashi's ear in a silky voice "are you sure you want this because I might have trouble being gentle, and might not be able to hold back…"_

_**(She's gonna let nobody)** _

_Kakashi didn't care about what the consequences might be, he nodded and Obito nipped his ear. "You've been warned…"_

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

_Obito inserted a finger into Kakashi, and Kakashi released a pained whimper. Kakashi was really tight; he moved the finger rubbing his walls. When he felt Kakashi relax he swiftly inserted a second finger and Kakashi released a pained squeak and Obito tried to stretch him out faster by quickening the scissoring motions, he felt his fingers graze something and Kakashi jolted._

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

" _AH!" Kakashi's back arched as Obito struck his sweet spot._

_**I won't tell you that I love you** _

_Now that Obito had found his sweet spot he started thrusting his fingers faster and added another finger. After a while the stinging dissipated and the pleasure started increasing, and Kakashi started grinding against Obito's fingers. Once Kakashi started doing this Obito ripped his fingers from Kakashi and replaced them with his cock._

_**Kiss or hug you** _

_Kakashi whined when he felt the fingers leave his body but then he felt something bigger fill him. Obito stood still waiting for Kakashi to adjust to the new feeling. The pressure on his member was overwhelming and it took him a large amount of self-restraint for him not to ram into Kakashi._

' _ **Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin**_

" _Move." Kakashi requested softy, and the other complied._

_**I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin'** _

_Obito started moving slowly but speed up as Kakashi started moaning loudly._

_**Just like a chick at the casino** _

_He pulled out and flipped Kakashi so now he was facing him; the ladder was shocked but then Obito picked him up and plunged back into him even deeper and hit Kakashi's sweet spot dead on, which caused him to let out a scream; as he arched back in ecstasy he hit his head on the wall._

_**Take your bank before I pay you out** _

_The pain mixed with the pleasure made his vision become blurry._

_**I promise this, promise this** _

_Obito became worried for a second, he was afraid Kakashi had hurt himself, he stopped and asked if he was alright and Kakashi frantically nodded so he would continue, that made Obito smile and he continued._

_**Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous** _

_Kakashi could no longer keep his mouth shut and there was saliva trailing down the edge of his mouth down his neck, Obito couldn't keep his eyes off the blissful face Kakashi was making._

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

_His moans were music to his ears and he didn't want Kakashi to stop, unfortunately he felt his end nearing._

_**(She's got me like nobody)** _

_He grabbed Kakashi's cock and started jerking him off, he wanted to come with him._

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

_Kakashi felt Obito twitch inside of him and knew he was going to come, he was close as well._

_**(She's gonna let nobody)** _

_Obito's thrust became inconsistent and erratic._

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

_Kakashi was trying to delay his own climax as much as possible._

_**(She's got me like nobody)** _

_Obito noticed this and decided he would help Kakashi come._

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

_Obito bit one of Kakashi's nipples and Kakashi came._

_**(She's gonna let nobody)** _

_He would have laughed if it wasn't for Kakashi's walls contracting around his member and pulling his orgasm out of him._

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

_His seed coated both his and Obito's abdomen and Obito's essence painted Kakashi's insides._

_**(She's got me like nobody)** _

_Obito put Kakashi down and Kakashi rested his head on the crook of Obito's neck._

_**Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face** _

_They booth came off their high, and Kakashi was being warmly embraced by Obito._

_**(She's gonna let nobody)** _

Kakashi came back to reality.

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

He was currently holding his softening manhood with one hand and was three fingers deep inside himself.

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

His hand was coated in sperm and the music was still playing.

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

The water had gone could a couple of minutes back while he was still daydreaming.

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

' _Shit'_

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

It had felt so real it was almost disappointing; he dropped his head in shame.

_**P p p poker face, p p p poker face (muh muh muh muh)** _

' _Fuck my life…'_

He rinsed his body from the fluids from the dirty actions he had just concluded and stepped out of the shower.

He grabbed the towel and dried himself; he put on the boxers he had brought along with the sweat pants. He placed the towel on his shoulders to prevent the water from dripping and making his body wet again. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth. He turned off the speakers and took his phone with him as he headed to his room.

He didn't feel like drying his hair so he placed the towel over his pillow – so the water from his hair wouldn't dampen his mattress – and he laid down.

He thought about how real his daydream had been and as he went over the scenes he drifted into slumber.

**The end**


	2. Obito

It had started out as a normal day for Obito, he had gone to school and done his work; well he tried but school was really boring so he talked to his friends and got in trouble again. Although this time he actually turned in some assignments. So that was something.

Now that he was home and didn't have homework – well he did but he wasn't going to do it – he would just relax and play videogames, the usual. He had just gotten a new game that he was dying to try out. Rin, Anko and Kurenai were all going shopping so there was a big chance the guys would be staying home instead of hanging out after school like they usually did. All he had to do was send some texts and he could have his friends come over and play.

**Obito: Hey Ibiki, wanna come over and play the new game I got?**

**Sent 4:37 pm**

**Ibiki: I can't Anko decided to shopping and convinced Rin and Kurenai to come, I and Asuma got dragged along…**

**Received 4:38**

**Obito: Just ditch them, Anko will probably make you wear a dress, again.**

**Sent 4:39 pm**

**Ibiki: If I ditch her she won't leave me alone tomorrow and it's going to be hell in chemistry like the last time I ditched her.**

**Received 4:40 pm**

Obito shuddered as he remembered when they all had to stay for lunch detention at the beginning of the school year because Anko decided that safety was boring and set Ibiki's hair on fire.

**Obito: At least your hair grew back… kinda…**

**Sent 4:41 pm**

**Ibiki: I'm not going to take any chances, I gotta go; she's calling me…**

**Received 4:42**

Obito didn't bother replying, he knew that Ibiki wouldn't answer. There was no point in inviting Asuma because he had gotten dragged into shopping with them as well. It seemed as if he would have to play on his own.

…

A couple of hours had passed and Obito was still playing videogames by himself. He had advanced in the game pretty easily, the controls were easy and he had leveled up pretty quickly. At the moment he was in the middle of a mission in which he had to find a dragon and slay it.

As he sat on the bed with the inalambric controller clutched between his hands his phone loudly chimed scaring the shit out of him.

"Fuck!" he hissed loudly as he put the game on pause and reached for his phone.

"Watch your language!" warned his aunt Mikoto from downstairs, she was probably watching her dear soap operas.

"Sorry aunt Mikoto!" he apologized, he could hear his cousins snicker from the other side of his room's wall.

Itachi was seven years old and Sasuke was three years old. They were supposed to be asleep since it was a school day and tomorrow Itachi was supposed to wake up early for school. Obito kicked the wall, "go to sleep, tomorrow is a school day!" he reprimanded the kids for laughing at him.

"You shouldn't be saying cuss words around Sasuke." Said Itachi from the other side of the wall; Obito's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, don't be a bad influence!" snickered Sasuke from the other side of the wall and Obito wanted to kick a hole in the wall. Itachi already knew that bad word and Sasuke didn't seem to care about him speaking that way; it was just Itachi that was always being an overprotective little shit.

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep!" Obito punched the wall and he heard the little brats scamper across the floor to probably go to sleep from the other side of the wall, "little fuckers…" he whispered under his breath as he could finally reach his phone to check who had texted him. He sat down on his bed as he pressed the power button on his phone and checked his messages.

**Unknown number: Hey**

**Received 8:37 pm**

Obito wondered if he should answer but before he could think twice his body moved on his own and he wrote a reply and sent it.

**Obito: Who's this?**

**Sent 8:38 pm**

He face-palmed realizing that for all he knew he could have answered someone who would just extortionate him and ask for money or something.

**Unknown number: I know you but you don't know me**

**Received 8:39 pm**

This could either play out as one of his stupid friends changing their phone numbers and pranking him or someone actually trying to blackmail him.

**Obito: Should I be worried?**

**Sent 8:40**

He warily asked hoping it actually was one of his idiot friends, if he had to guess who it might be he would guess it was Anko, she was always doing creepy and stupid shit.

**Unknown number: Maybe….?**

**Received 8:41**

After receiving that text he was almost sure it was Anko, all of the sudden the creepy feeling he had was gone and slight irritation replaced it.

**Obito: I'm going to stop texting you now…**

**Sent 8:42**

Obito pressed the off button on his phone and placed it back on the bed ready to resume playing. Right after he had curled his fingers around the controller he heard his phone chime and saw the screen light up.

**Unknown number: Wait!**

**Received 8:43**

Obito didn't want to play at the moment – well he did want to desperately play his videogame but he didn't want to play whoever this was idiotic games.

**Obito: What?**

**Sent 8:44**

Was his quick answer as he once again pressed the off button on his phone and placed it back on the bed. Just as he picked up his inalambric controller his phone chimed and lit up. He grunted annoyed as he picked up his phone and checked the message.

**Unknown number: Did we have homework?**

**Sent 8:45**

**Obito: Huh?**

**Sent 8:46**

Maybe this was Rin playing a prank on him or something. She always did all her work so a question like that didn't seem extremely unlikely.

**Unknown number: Cuz like I don't remember**

**Received 8:47**

No, this wasn't Rin, when she texted she didn't write 'cuz' instead of 'because', this was someone else.

**Obito: What's going on….?**

**Sent 8:48**

Obito was curious of who had his number, was it Asuma? It couldn't have been Ibiki since he had just texted him a couple of hours ago.

**Unknown number: I don't know you tell me**

**Received 8:49**

Obito didn't want to be playing silly games; this was starting to aggravate him.

**Obito: Can you tell me who you are now?**

**Sent 8:50**

He didn't know what the stranger might answer but he hoped the conversation would be over soon so he could go back to playing his videogame.

**Unknown number: Only if you tell me who you are**

**Received 8:51**

That answer surprised Obito.

**Obito: You don't know who I am?**

**Sent 8:52**

Was the only thing he could think of asking.

**Unknown number: No**

**Received 8:53**

**Obito: Oh**

**Sent 8:54**

**Unknown number: I was just texting random numbers**

**Received 8:55**

**Obito: Really?**

**Sent 8:56**

**Unknown number: No**

**Received 8:57**

Obito's eyebrow twitched, he was definitely done talking with this person.

**Obito: -_-**

**Sent 8:58**

**Unknown number: What?**

**Received 8:59**

**Obito: So who are you?**

**Sent 9:00**

If this person was going to be wasting his time, he wanted to at least know who they were since they were having a conversation – well a really retarded one…

**Unknown number: Kakashi**

**Received 9:01**

Obito's eyes widened, could it really be Kakashi who was texting him? He had actually tried to get closer to the silver haired teen but there was never a chance and if there was he would always get interrupted by stupid school stuff.

**Obito: Is it actually you?**

**Sent 9:02**

He couldn't help but to ask and find out if Kakashi was actually texting him.

**Unknown number: No**

**Received 9:03**

Before he didn't know who to expect had been texting him but now that he thought Kakashi might have been the one messing with him it made him kind of happy, but now getting that response made him disappointed.

**Obito: Oh**

**Sent 9:04**

**Unknown number: Just kidding**

**Received 9:05**

Ok, now that kind of pissed him off, soon he found himself getting out of his mini-depression.

**Obito: -_-**

**Sent 9:06**

**Unknown number: XD**

**Received 9:07**

**Obito: …**

**Sent 9:08**

Well, at least now he knew that it was Kakashi. Well at least he thought it was, for now he would just play along and say it was Kakashi. He quickly messed with his phone adding the phone number to his contacts under the name of Kakashi.

**Kakashi: That face though XD**

**Received 9:09**

Well if Kakashi was about to start teasing him he could play along too.

**Obito: I know, isn't it sexy?**

**Sent 9:10**

**Kakashi: …..**

**Received 9:11**

**Obito: XD**

**Sent 9:12**

**Kakashi: Whatever**

**Received 9:13**

**Obito: So wyd**

**Sent 9:14**

It seemed Obito wasn't going to keep playing since their conversation might last a little longer…

**Kakashi: Jerking off**

**Received 9:15**

That answer took Obito by surprise. He felt his abdomen tighten and his body reacting to Kakashi's response. Ok, so maybe he had a tiny crush on Kakashi. Ok, maybe it wasn't so tiny and maybe it had been there for a while but fuck, he just couldn't believe Kakashi had said something as provocative as that.

**Obito: ….**

**Sent 9:16**

He didn't know what to answer but he knew that he should probably refrain from answering something stupid.

**Kakashi: What?**

**Received 9:17**

**Obito: Are you really?**

**Sent 9:18**

Obito couldn't help but to ask. That question couldn't possibly give away his feelings but he just had to know if Kakashi actually doing what he had said he was.

**Kakashi: No**

**Received 9:19**

He didn't know how to feel about that. It was somewhat of a letdown but there was obviously a chance that Kakashi was kidding. And this time he apparently was.

**Obito: Ok**

**Sent 9:20**

**Kakashi: Yeah, wbu**

**Received 9:21**

**Obito: Fighting a dragon**

**Sent 9:22**

It's not like he was lying, just before Kakashi had texted him he was in the middle of a mission to fight a dragon.

**Kakashi: What kind of dragon**

**Received 9:23**

Kakashi might have been actually asking a question out of interest but Obito wanted to keep playing with Kakashi instead of having a serious conversation on whatever game he was playing.

**Obito: One with wings**

**Sent 9:24**

**Kakashi: _-_**

**Received 9:25**

Obito laughed out loud but quickly shut up remembering that his aunt was downstairs and that his cousins were supposed to be asleep.

**Obito: Ye**

**Sent 9:26**

**Kakashi: Psssst**

**Received 9:27**

Obito quirked an eyebrow and stifled a chuckle. What was Kakashi on, seriously? And where could he get some...

**Obito: What**

**Sent 9:28**

**Kakashi: Can you help me?**

**Received 9:29**

**Obito: With what?**

**Sent 9:30**

Obito was letting his dirty mind get to him, what Kakashi had said earlier had slightly riled him up.

**Kakashi: I need to get a life**

**Received 9:31**

Once again Kakashi's response was slightly disappointing but he tried to play along with what Kakashi was trying to do.

**Obito: :'(**

**Sent 9:32**

**Kakashi: What?**

**Received 9:33**

**Obito: I don't have a life, how am I supposed to help you get one?**

**Sent 9:34**

**Kakashi: Oh**

**Received 9:35**

That wasn't the response he was going for; better bring out the big guns.

**Obito: *cries***

**Sent 9:36**

That was much, much better. Well that's what he thought anyway.

**Kakashi: Whatever**

**Received 9:37**

**Obito: Meanie *pouts***

**Sent 9:38**

Boo, it hadn't worked out how he had wanted it to. Oh well.

**Kakashi: I'm bored**

**Received 9:39**

**Obito: Same**

**Sent 9:40**

That probably meant their conversation was over. Obito clicked the off button on his phone and placed it screen down on the bed ready to resume playing his new game. Once again as he picked up his controller his phone chimed again.

**Kakashi: No you can't be the same**

**Received 9:41**

Obito smiled a little before he answered.

**Obito: Why are you texting me?**

**Sent 9:42**

**Kakashi: …..Wait**

**Received 9:43**

**Obito: What?**

**Sent 9:44**

"Stupid Kakashi…" Obito lightly chuckled as he whispered that under his breath. He was dying to find out what might be so important.

**Kakashi: …If you're here, and I'm here….. Then, who's flying this plane?!**

**Received 9:45**

**Obito: *face-plants***

**Sent 9:46**

Well at least it turned out it was pretty damn important.

**Kakashi: aw crap, he passed out, now it's up to me to fly us to safety**

**Received 9:47**

Obito only wished Kakashi was this expressive when they were at school, this seemed more fun.

**Obito: …**

**Sent 9:48**

**Kakashi: oh no, the engine died!**

**Received 9:49**

This was too stupidly cute to be true for Obito.

**Obito: this is why you have no friends….**

**Sent 9:50**

**Kakashi: that's not nice *pouts***

**Received 9:51**

This was getting too syrupy for Obito; he needed to change the atmosphere further.

**Obito: your face isn't nice**

**Sent 9:52**

**Kakashi: whatever**

**Received 9:53**

It was getting late; he needed to go take his shower.

**Obito: bye**

**Sent 9:54**

**Kakashi: bye, love you!**

**Received 9:55**

Obito's heart roughly beat in his chest; this was starting to be too much for him. If Kakashi kept saying such things so carelessly he was sure he would end up spilling his stupid guts about how much he really fucking liked him.

**Obito: EW, whatever**

**Sent 9:56**

**Kakashi: byeeeeee!**

**Received 9:57**

**Obito: see u at school?**

**Sent 9:58**

Maybe they could talk like this instead of the usually stiff conversations. It was just wishful thinking though.

**Kakashi: ye**

**Received 9:59**

Obito slimed.

**Obito: ok, bye loser**

**Sent 10:00**

**Kakashi: aw, I feel beloved!**

**Received 10:00**

Obito pressed the off button on his phone and threw it on the bed. He rolled back and stood on top of his bed, the bed creaking lightly and shifting under his weight. He started jumping doing a stupid happy dance.

"It's late, don't be making noise!" called out his aunt and Obito suddenly remembered it was late and that he wasn't alone in the house no matter how quiet it was.

"Sorry!" he apologized somewhat loudly – so his aunt could hear him but to not loud enough to wake up his cousins – before he moved off the bed and walked towards his closet and grabbed a towel.

He didn't need anything else so he just walked out his room towards the bathroom. He stepped into the room and closed and locked the door – he didn't like being interrupted by little kids that needed to pee, they could use the restroom downstairs if they needed to use the toilet.

He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on making sure it was nice and hot. He washed his hair and body making sure to get clean as quickly as possible; he wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible. He didn't know why but hot showers always relaxed him greatly; the way the hot spray covered him like a warm blanket made him miss his bed.

…

Obito stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his hips. He walked towards the restroom's sink and reached into cup with toothbrushes on top of the counter and grabbed his, he turned on the water and dampened it before he turned off the water and put toothpaste on his toothbrush.

He brushed his teeth and headed to his room. The once cold tiles soon became warm carpet as he entered his room. He gripped to the towel around his waist between his fingers as he opened his drawers and rummaged through them to find a suitable pair of boxers and pajamas to sleep in.

Obito dried his body and threw the towel across the room into his dirty clothes bin before he swiftly put on his clothes and jumped on his bed and snuggled a pillow under his blankets, surely dampening the pillow under his head. But it didn't matter; he'd sleep comfortably as long as the blanket was tightly surrounding him in warmness.

With that warm and fuzzy feeling enveloping him Obito happily went to sleep looking forward to going to school the next day and see how Kakashi would act around him now that they had practically torn down some awkward walls they had built around each other.

**To be continued!**


	3. Sing Bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight kids this hasn't been posted on FF yet even if that's the original site I started this story at so keep it hush hush... *Gives you that Lenny face* anyway enjoy since this chapter has been ready to post for a while

“Obito~” called out a sweet voice he had never heard before, “wake up my love, you don't want to be late right?” Called out that beautiful voice once more.

Obito felt soft delicate hands caress his face as his eyes fluttered open from the pleasant surprise. Which turned out to not be as pleasant as he imagined as he saw dark hair pool over his face. Before he could get up and yell, a small hand slapped him on the forehead and he saw two small idiots scamper out of his room.

“You damn brats!” Obito ran towards his door and stopped at the door frame through where his cousins had run out through, “ don't come back!” Was yelled out into the hall before he slammed the door shut. He would have smacked the idiots if they hadn't run down the stairs.

He didn't know whose idea it was but he was almost sure that the one who came up with waking him up like that was Itachi. Sasuke was too young to be that evil, he blamed it on his aunt though. She knew he wasn't a morning person and she sent those idiots to wake him up rather than waking him up herself.

He had no idea where the voice had come from though, maybe it was his sleepy hearing that had made Itachi's or Sasuke's voice sound sweet. It gave him a weird feeling, he had felt really warm. Well, that was until he got smacked on the forehead by their little shitty hands.

He sat up and checked the clock, it was 6:35 in the morning. The little ravens would be out of the house in a few minutes. Obito scratched his stomach as he looked around the room, everything seemed roomier than usual, the sun was barely coming out. He could see some rays of sunshine filter in through his blinds. He looked at his phone to check for any new texts. There was nothing. Of course there wasn't any normal teenager would give up the chance to sleep in rather than waking up early. He was the only one amongst his friends that had to wake up this early. If he was living under normal circumstances hedh want to sleep in until late too. After all, school started in a few hours, he didn't need to be awake yet.

Obito got out of bed and headed to the restroom.

…

Mikoto walked into the house with keys in her hands, she had just dropped off Itachi at school and Sasuke had tagged along, they both seemed to be on a better mood than usual. As soon as she hung the keys in the key holder next to the door Sasuke ran to the kitchen and sat at the table.

“Mom, can I have chocolate pancakes today?” asked little Sasuke as he swung his legs back and forth, he was making those puppy eyes that Mikoto couldn't say no to.

“Alright, just sit there and I'll whip them up for you.” She smiled at Sasuke before she rolled up her sleeves and put on her apron. She washed her hands and soon got working.

Obito walked down the stairs dressed up for school, Sasuke looked at him like a deer caught in headlights and Obito glared at him.

“Good morning aunt Mikoto, what are we having for breakfast today?” Obito took a seat two chairs away from Sasuke.

“Sasuke suggested chocolate pancakes so that's what we're having.” Obito looked at Sasuke, he didn't mind. He liked chocolate pancakes anyway. But the little shit was sticking his tongue out at him. He opted for ignoring him.

“Hey poopy face~” Sasuke whispered it to Obito so his mom wouldn't get mad at him, “you're going to go bald soon, huh?” The little shit sniggered and Obito felt his eyebrow twitch. Little kids insults are always somehow worse than actual cuss words.

“...” He wasn't going to be playing the brat’s games so he opted for waiting in silence for his food to be ready. Sasuke just took the silence from his cousin as a flag to continue.

“Hey poopy diaper face,” Obito took a deep breath and pretended he was deaf, “Itachi said that you're a sad hobo because you can't get a girlfriend.” More shitty giggling followed and this time Obito couldn't help himself. He kicked the little shit from under the table and pretended to be bored out of his mind.

“Mom! Obito kicked me!” Yelled little Sasuke as his eyes watered, Obito could've kicked him harder but he held back, he didn't actually want to hurt his cousin no matter how annoying he was.

“Obito, leave Sasuke alone!” Mikoto turned around from the stove and held the spatula in a threatening manner towards the teen.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Obito held both hands up in defense, “I didn't do anything to Sasuke, I'm only waiting for my pancakes. Tell him to leave me alone, he keeps trying to talk to me about his booger collection.” Obito pretended to be disgusted and made a face while Sasuke's eyes widened.

“You're a liar! Mom I don't have a booger collection, that's gross!” Sasuke started kicking and pointing at Obito, “he's so mean to me!” He started pouting and crossed his arms as he looked at Obito feeling butt hurt.

“Boys be nice,” Mikoto turned back to the stove and continued making the food, “ you guys need to get along, especially you Obito, Sasuke looks up to you.”

Sasuke was teary eyed as he looked off to the side, it almost tugged at Obito’s heart strings. Almost, as soon as their eyes met Obito stuck out his tongue at Sasuke and when Sasuke made an offended face Obito smirked.

“Aunt Mikoto is right, let's get along Sasuke.” Obito pulled at his eyelids and stuck out his tongue making weird faces at his little cousin, there was no way they would ever get along.

“Never! You're a butt face!” Sasuke tried to kick at Obito but his legs couldn't reach him.

“Aunt Mikoto! Sasuke is hurting my feelings!” Mikoto turned around to look at both of them.

“Mom! He's lying! He has no feelings!” Sasuke pouted before he laid his chin on the table looking off to the side, “that's why we're not friends…” Mikoto sighed before she turned off the stove.

' That's right, I have no feelings you little butt face, I'm dead inside.’ Obito smiled as Mikoto served Sasuke his pancakes.

“Here you go Sasuke, stop pouting and eat up.” She grabbed a plate for Obito and placed it before the brunette, “Be nice to Sasuke, he only says those things because he wants your attention.”

She sat herself down with her own plate between them both. Breakfast was great besides her disgustingly sweet comments about Sasuke. It was a bit traumatizing to hear her do all that baby talk for one brat.

…

“We're going on a trip on our favorite rocket ship!” Sang Anko off pitch loudly enough for the whole class to hear. Unfortunately for Obito this crazy kid was his lab partner and she thought it would be cute to do that right in his ear.

“Zooming through the sky! Little Einstein's!” Joined in Rin from the other side of the class, her singing was definitely cuter than Anko's and definitely more welcomed.

“Sing bitch!” With that said -- by Anko -- she smacked Obito hard in the back making him cry a bit in the inside but comply.

“Climb aboard…” he whispered off into the lonely void that the class had become after Anko stopped yelling.

“GET READY TO EXPLORE!” and just like that the silence was filled again by what seemed to be three drunken idiots. Anko had made Ibiki sing with her and Rin was playing along.

Obito hoped that the fire alarm would go off and they could just leave the class. He loved the idiots he had as classmates but it was really hard to pay attention… their teacher sat in the corner giving them all dirty looks. He looked extremely close to going off on them. He didn't want to detention because of Anko, again.

Obito dedicated himself to reading over their lab procedure before he realized that he had spaced out and hadn't realized Anko had gone quiet. When he looked to the side he saw the black haired girl grabbing two test tubes and just mixing them randomly.

“Wait Anko don't do tha-!” And before he could stop her, the floor was covered in blue foam. It didn't help that the idiot holding the test tubes was grinning at him like a maniac.

…

So far he had a shit day, he got in trouble again because of Anko. The teacher yelled at both of them but for some reason he was mostly looking at him rather than his irresponsible lab partner. Sometimes he wanted to strangle that girl so badly! But just like everyone else, he was afraid of what she would do to him. He didn't need to lose his hair and eyebrows just like Ibiki had.

A shudder traveled down his spine as he once again had blanked out.

“Obito… Obito… Obito!” Someone had just yelled in his ear.

“What is it!” He turned to the person red as a tomato and angry, “why did you yell in my ear!”

Asuma shrugged, “you were spacing out again…” Obito rubbed his face with his hands hard enough he hoped his face would come off. He let his head fall against his desk hard enough to make a loud sound and hurt his forehead.

“I wanna go home…” his words were muffled by the desk beneath him. English was one of his least favorite classes, all they read was Shakespearean bullshit. It was stupid and boring, Romeo and Juliet were both young idiots who were desperate. Because of them people died and got hurt and Juliet was dumb enough to trust a priest to give her some random drug. He didn't understand why the stupid play was known as one of the world's greatest love story. It was incredibly stupid. In the end they both died and it wasn't tragic, he was kind of glad.

While Obito was rambling on and on about how much he hated Shakespearean English and how much he thought Shakespeare was stupid, Azuma was amused by all the stupid faces his friend was making. Poor kid, school was rough on him.

Obito looked to the side as he was bored out of his mind. His eyes met silver and he couldn't help but stare. That's right, he had English class with Kakashi. He blanked out once again as remembered yesterday's stupid conversation.

Just when his daydream ended he saw Kakashi turn to him, Kakashi waved at him with a small smile on his face, the mask was in the way but he could see his eyes wrinkle up a bit. Obito felt his face heat up. He had been caught staring! Kakashi laughed as he saw Obito’s face turn red. In a small panic Obito smiled like an idiot with his face still against his desk. Kakashi looked away and continued reading, writing down answers on his assignment.

Of course none of this was missed by Asuma. Yeah, his friend had fallen hard for Kakashi. Nobody but him seemed to notice, no matter how obvious it seemed. He didn't care, however, he was a bit worried about what might happen. Kakashi was usually alone, he had a few close friends who he shared laughs with and was friendly with but Obito and him weren't as close as they could be. He's known both of them since kindergarten and they had always been at each other's throats, when they reached middle school they started becoming more quiet towards each other and now in highschool their conversations are almost nonexistent.

…

“I hate school~” was sung quietly by Obito, “nothing ever happen, please fire alarm go off~ I'll love you forever~...” Geometry sucked as well, he couldn't honestly say he liked any of his classes. Suddenly he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He was startled but welcomed a distraction.

**Kakashi: I'm bored… help me out :p**

**Received 10:35**

A smile crept up on Obito’s face as he read the text message. Finally someone who could save him.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I chose "poker face" (by Lady Gaga) for the song in the shower was because it was the one that was playing while I was typing. This is probably be the first and last time I'll use a song for this story but who knows, I listen to music while I type... :P


End file.
